Sunday Morning
by RavenChristina
Summary: songfic Sunday morning for Willow and Tara. FLUFF!


Sunday Morning

By

Scoutfan22

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy at all, peoples, ok?

Summary: Sunday morning for Willow and Tara. FLUFF!

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Just some harmless fluff I came up with musing about things lying in bed this morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

Sunday morning rain is falling

Steal some covers share some skin

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you

­----------

"Tara…"

"Mmph."

"Tare-bear wake up."

"Uh-uh."

"Come on, it's usually you trying to wake me up. Baby, it's a beautiful morning…"

I open one eye and look over at you. "You know, it's your fault I'm so tired. You made me exhausted last night."

You smirk, "well, I'm not the one who kept asking for more." You reach over and stroke a strand of hair from my both now open eyes. "I have to go before Buffy gets back."

I roll over and stretch. "Do you have to?"

"Mmm hmm." You giggle as you lean over and kiss my neck.

----------

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

----------

Your lips leave such warmth on my skin, that as you swing your legs over the side of my bed and prepare to get up, I sit up and wrap my arms around your waist, bare skin against bare skin. You shiver and gasp quietly as I kiss your shoulder. "Mmm… oh, Tara."

"Come back to bed, lover." I murmur quietly. "She's probably with Riley. She won't be back till later this morning."

Your head rolls back onto my shoulder and I move to your neck. After a few more minutes you turn to me and smile sadly. "Baby, I wish I could. I have to go."

You get up and begin to gather your clothes. As I watch you, I swallow. We could fix this situation… really easily…

----------

Fingers trace your every outline (oh yeah, yeah)

Paint a picture with my hands

Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm

Change the weather still together when it ends

----------

"Willow… what are you going to do with living arrangements next year?"

You stop pulling on your shirt and look at me. "Um… I haven't really thought about it yet… I just figured… well, Buffy's moving into a new dorm, and I figured I'd just get a dorm room by myself. Why?"

"Well… I…" oh geeze, this harder that I thought it would be. "I w-want you t-to move in with m-me next y-year."

You blink, and a slow smile spreads across your face. "Really?"

"R-really."

----------

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

----------

You come back to the bed and sit, take my hands into your own and kiss the backs of them. "Oh Tara…"

"I… I m-miss you. I-I like w-waking up and s-seeing you every m-morning and everything, but I-I want m-more than th-that. I want t-to know that you r-right next to me and that y-you'll be here when I come home. I w-want you to b-be part o-of my home." Goddess, why do I always stutter so badly when I'm nervous?

----------

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you

Singing someday it'll bring me back to you

Find a way to bring myself back home to you

----------

You watch me for a few minutes longer, those green eyes I love glittering with emotion. "Tara… of course I will."

"You will?" I ask, slightly dumbfounded. You're moving in with me… oh goddess!

"yes." You say again, and gently place your lips on mine.

This is where I belong, Willow. Here with you on a Sunday morning, on every morning.

Because I love you.

----------

And you may not know

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/15/2005 4:30 PM Awww dammit, they're cute aren't they?


End file.
